


I'll show you a good time

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: P/T Stockings [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Inexperienced Peter Parker, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Peter didn't ever think he could be this lucky.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: P/T Stockings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084250
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	I'll show you a good time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).



Maybe this is what happens when you're a good guy, you do your best with what life gives you, and then you meet a man who blows your mind, and then that man blows your brains molten by way of giving you the best blowjob you'll ever get. 

Even if it's the first you've ever gotten, that's not the point. 

No, the point is, Tony Stark is the best at a lot of things, and Peter is in the process of adding one to the list. Because fuck, Tony Stark is as good with his mouth in reality as he has been in all the daydreaming Peter will never admit to having done about it. And— and that thing? That he's doing with his fingers at the same time? Where Peter can't tell if he's being touched from the outside or the inside and either way, it's making his toes spark with electricity and it feels so good he could maybe pass out? That's amazing. 

Tony's amazing. And Peter can't believe this is happening. To him. 

His own hands are busy looking for purchase on the bed, and it's all Peter can do to keep himself in check and not tear the sheets under him in half. Tony wouldn't hold it against him, surely? Can't blame a guy for losing his mind when the man he— when Tony's licking at him, watching him with the same eyes Peter has trouble letting go off in the lab in broad daylight, so there's no measure to how fucked he is right now. 

"You're doing great, sweetheart," Tony tells him when he lets go of his cock, and slides up Peter's body to kiss his cheek. His palms feel clammy, hot everywhere and Peter can't tell what it must be like to kiss him when he's this sticky, but he's not complaining about how much closer Tony is now, and how their bodies are touching, both naked. 

Tony doesn't object to Peter putting his hands on his hips, so Peter leaves them here. He looks at Tony's smile, and his heart may be beating out of his chest right now but he still asks, "Can I?" And then he clears his throat, sure that he's blushing redder than his suit, and clarifies, "Blow you too?" 

Tony's eyes widen for a second, and Peter is almost ready to backtrack, tell him that of course that was a stupid idea and what was he thinking and can they go back to before he was stupid and— and then Tony nods. 

"Sure." 

And then Tony rolls onto his back next to Peter, looks at him with that wide grin he generally only gives people like Miss Potts or Colonel Rhodes, and Peter feels emboldened enough by it that he nods at him too, and goes to kneel between Tony's legs. 

He takes a deep breath and bites his lip until eventually, he musters up the courage to say it. "Guide me?"


End file.
